


A Tree Hill Christmas

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [7]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: One Tree Hill [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140





	A Tree Hill Christmas

Our story begins with a snowy day as Brooke Davis and her best friends Jacob and Peyton are decorating the tree with ornaments, but it seems to


End file.
